Regaining my Lost Life
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: continuation of Fragments Of A Lost Life by TheChriz1995. Humphrey lost his memory and Kate must help him remember. When he remembers her, they must fall in love all over again as he regains his memory. Will they fall in love? Will it not work out? Are you gonna read to find out? WARNING some chapters might have a rating higher than how it's classified.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here's my continuation story for "**_**Fragments of A Lost Life"**_**. So read, enjoy, and leave a review to tell me how I did on the first chapter.**

**Regaining My Lost Life Chapter 1**

**Humphrey's POV**

I have had a serious head injury that made me lose my memory. I had went on being a lone wolf, thinking I grew up as one. I had a visitor one day, and I figured they were just stopping for a drink or something. She wasn't bad looking I admit.

Though her reason to be here was the same as other wolves', she was looking for a wolf that was a lot like me, when she described him. At first, I thought when she described who she was looking for, that it was a coincidence that her search led her to me.

She told me that I _**was **_who she was looking for. I told her that she was crazy, and that I never seen her in my life. She persisted in saying that I was the one she was looking for. When she got slightly frustrated, she asked my name. Before I could answer, she told me that this wolf's name was _Humphrey. _

Now I was really nervous. She searched and searched for a wolf named Humphrey, and this Humphrey looked a lot like me, and now she was thinking - no, telling herself, that I was who she was looking for. I didn't believe her at first, but when I remembered the visions I've been having, I realized she was one of the wolves in these visions.

Could it be a coincidence? Could this be on purpose? I have been having weird visions about a pack I don't know, and she was the main center in these visions. Could she actually be someone I knew who has been looking for me all this time? I'll never know for sure until it is completely proven that I am who she has been looking for.

She then had an idea to bring me to her pack, and if her theory was true, then I would regain my memory and she would be happy. At first I didn't want to, but when she got sad that I wouldn't, I decided to go with her.

Well, I did because after all, she wasn't bad looking. And I couldn't just turn her down. So, I agreed to join her. Plus, I felt like there was a connection between us, but I didn't know why. Could it be that me and her were in some kind of relationship and I went missing?

So anyway, I went along with her. I regained some of my memory that I lost, and she almost coated me in kisses when I started acting like my old self. And yes, I kind of enjoyed her loving...ok, I admit, I loved it. What can I say? I'm just minding my own business when this pretty girl comes to me, and when I follow her to her pack and just act like her friend she's looking for; she starts smooching all over me.

Soon more of my memory comes back, and I agree to get to know her again, and we start dating. It goes well, I actually think me and her were together one time, and I suddenly went missing and she's been sticking with love and continuously searching for me.

Well, we are practically back together now. I got almost all my memory back, and I'm starting to fall in love with her all over again. She's glad her theory was correct and that we're back together. I'm glad I won't be alone the rest of my life. Though I would rather be a lone wolf, I can't let a relationship with a girl as beautiful and gentle-hearted like her just pass me by.

**Normal POV**

As Kate walked through the bushes, she had Humphrey follow her. She was taking him to the place where they first fell in love. She had a plan to make him regain the rest of memory. First, she would show him this place, and he would be awe-struck by the scenery. Second, she would act all seductive to get him to fall for her. When he'd be looking at her the way she's hoping he would, she'd draw him in.

She would show him how much she loved him, and he would enjoy it. She would then show him what she really wants. And with her being in heat right now, that would only make this experience a whole lot better.

Her plan was to make love to him, then have him relieve her heat. Her plan was to mate with him.

**So there's the first chapter of my new story "**_**Regaining my Lost Life"**_** the continuation of **_**"Fragments of A Lost Life"**_**. Please tell me how I did in either a review or a pm. C y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Regaining My Lost Life. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Regaining My Lost Life Chapter 2**

**Humphrey's POV**

Well now my memory is officially, completely, 100% restored. Kate brought me to the place where we first fell in love. The scenery was so beautiful, I was awe-struck. Then all of the sudden, Kate started acting in a seductive manner.

At first I didn't know what was wrong, but when I picked up a sweet smell emitting from her lower area; I automatically knew she was in heat. She continued to behave seductively and soon I was enticed by the smell and became hypnotized into the mating process.

Soon, there were howls of pure bliss and arousal coming from our secluded area that we first fell in love in. It was crazy, some of the other wolves said. They said that we were going at it so hard, that the Northern wolves could hear us along with the Southern.

Every time that subject was brought up by another wolf, me and Kate would blush and giggle with the others. But when I'd ask her about why she had done that with me, she'd simply change the subject or just blush a deep red blush. And so I'll never know the true reason, but I think it was because she wanted me to remember more or to have an unforgettable memory with her. But I also think it was because she was in heat, but knowing Kate; she'd probably try to ignore it until it got to the point where she would have to mate with me, no matter how much I'd try to resist.

But anyway, me and her have officially mated and we're proud of it. But when we finished that night and fell asleep, I didn't know this at first; new life was already developing inside Kate. I found out later the next day, or more precisely, yesterday.

So anyway, our day went well yesterday. We just mainly laid around all day. She didn't have her alpha duties because she was pregnant. So with that, we spent the whole day laying around; being in each other's arms and saying "I love you" to one another.

Today, it is going good. Kate is still in that heat mood, though she's not in heat anymore; she's still acting all seductive. This will cease in a few days, maybe a week at most.

So right now as we speak, me and Kate are laying in our den. And you probably guessed what we're doing. If not; we're just laying in each other's arms saying "I love you" over and over.

**Normal POV**

"I love you." Kate said as she laid in the warm embrace of her mate, who now has a restored memory.

"I love you." Humphrey said as he held his mate in his warm embrace. The couple had been doing this all day; as well as the whole day before.

They had mated just days before, and new life was already growing inside of Kate. She was glad she mated with Humphrey, it helped him regain his memory; as well as relieve her of the heat inside her. Though the heat itself was extinguished, she was still acting in the way a female would when their in heat. This is a normal side-effect; it happens like this for all females. They go into heat; becoming internally heated, then they become seductive in their behavior, and then they mate, and finally their internal heat is extinguished; but they still act seductive.

"I love you Humphrey."

"And I love you too Kate."

They continued to say this as they lay in each other's warm embrace. Humphrey nuzzled Kate's neck lovingly as he repeated his phrase. Kate returned the nuzzling as she replied with the same phrase again.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Humphrey asked breaking their trance of continuously repeating their love phrase.

"Just stay here and cuddle with you my love." Kate responded and nuzzled her mate's chest. He just laid there and returned her loving. Though he wanted to go out and play, he enjoyed holding his mate in his arms and cuddling with her in his den. There was a long period of silence as the couple laid with each other and nuzzled one another lovingly and rested.

"So, what should we name the pups?" Humphrey asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I'm not sure. I was thinking one of them could be named Nova." she replied.

"Nova huh? Well then one of the others could be named Storm." he said.

"And if there's another, we can name it Blaze." she said in an emphasizing tone.

"And what if there's one more?" he then asked, catching her off guard.

"Well..." she began and tapped her paw against her chin.

"How about Lightning?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." she answered. "So it's settled. We'll name three of them, if there are three, and if there's a fourth; we'll name it lightning." she then confirmed. Humphrey just nodded his head in agreement.

As the couple continued to be in each other's arms, they didn't notice the approaching wolf. It was Eve, and she was going to wish her daughter and son-in-law goodmorning. But as she came to the entrance, she seen a sight that angered her greatly.

The couple were still tied, from when they mated a second time the night before. And they didn't know that someone seen them like this. But that soon changed when an enraged growl emitted inward from the entrance. They both looked up to see a sight that scared Humphrey so badly, he whimpered and pulled himself into Kate's chest.

"How dare you mate with my daughter." Eve growled as she entered the den. She was this way when she learned of the first time her daughter was mated with. And the same as last time, Kate defended her frightened mate.

"Mom, don't even think about hurting him. I wanted to do this. Now you need to learn to respect my decisions" Kate growled as she stood up to take a defensive stance. As she stood up, Humphrey slid out of her and she let out a faint moan but refocused on her angered mother.

"Kate dear, my business is not with you. It's with Humphrey." Eve said, not wanting to hurt her own daughter in the process of dealing with Humphrey.

"Well if you want to get at my mate, you're going to have to go through me!" Kate exclaimed taking a defensive stance. She then let an intimidating growl erupt from her throat, and allowed an intimidating expression come across her face.

"My dear Kate, I'm not going to repeat myself." Eve said shaking her head.

"Neither am I." her daughter growled, standing her ground.

**So Kate and Humphrey were caught by Eve, and she is on the instinct to kill. How will this turn out? Will Eve attack her own daughter? Will her daughter give in before it's too late? Will Eve surrender before she goes on an all out rage? Will Kate keep her ground and fight her own mother? Find out next chapter! AAOO out.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I see you're all loving my stories; especially the ones that continue some of TheChriz1995's stories. I know my other stories are just now getting good, but I'm going to spend the next few days or so on just updating **_**Regaining My Lost Life.**_** That story has only two chapters so far, and the others all have 3-5; so I'm going to get this one caught up to as many chapters as the others. And just so you know, this is not a new chapter; so incase you were hoping this was a sixth chapter of **_**Humphrey's Origins,**_** or a fifth of **_**Adopted Life;**_** it's not. It is a note stating what You just read in the earlier sentences of this note. So anyway, this is not an update or a new chapter. I know you all liked how the other stories were going so far, but I've gotta get **_**Regaining My Lost Life**_** caught up.**

**And also, thanks for all the reviews and support. When I get **_**Regaining**_** caught up, I'll update the others with ****extra-extra** **long**** chapters. **

**AlphaAndOmegaObssessed, out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

**So, here's chapter 3. The next few days I'll be just updating this story, but when I get this as far as my other stories are; I'll update them with ****extra-extra long**** chapters. So without any further a do; I present Chapter 3.**

**Regaining My Lost Life- chapter 3: Consequences**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was just hanging out with Kate in our den, when suddenly I heard a sound that could scare even God himself to the shadows of Heaven. Kate and I were just holding each other continuously saying "I love you" to one another.

Remember when I said about when she showed me that place? We mated that night. But what I didn't say, was that she and I mated once more last night. And the bad thing was me and her were still tied, and Eve was coming in to wish us a good-morning.

She seen me and Kate tied, and growled a deep enraged growl. It was enough to make me whimper and pull myself into Kate's chest. I whimpered nonstop as Eve drew nearer.

Kate then went to get up, and I slid out of her with a faint, wet sounding, pop. She let out a faint moan, but turned back to her enraged mother and took a defensive stance. Her mother then spoke in an evil voice, saying that her problem was with me and not Kate. Kate defended me and used intimidation tactics, trying to make her mother stand down.

They then said to one another that they each wouldn't repeat themselves.

That's when it got scary. Eve just shook her head, then continued to draw nearer. I felt like I was doomed, that I was going to die before I could see my pups being born. I wanted to see them being born, and give each and every one of them the names Kate and I planned to give them. And it would be with great honor that I would give them their names.

But now it seemed that I wouldn't be able do that, so I just decided to face the consequences; and proudly tell my mate to name the pups without me. I was going to allow the consequences come forth for the choices I made.

"Kate, it's me she wants. Not you. So just...just name the pups without m-me." I said as I got up. I let a few tears stream out, but I wiped them away before they could be seen.

"What? No, you're going to give the pups their names with courage. Don't even think about running from this family you started." she said as she started to tear up.

"I'm not running. I'm accepting the consequences for my actions." I explained. I tried to get up, but had to push Kate out of the way so I could face my consequences myself.

"Now you see that dear? Humphrey knows there are consequences for the actions he makes." Eve said with a triumphant grin. She then came right up to me and looked me in the eyes. "If you truly love her, then don't even think about calling her for help. Face your consequences."

Kate then jumped between her mother and I, and took me into her arms.

"No mom. He's my mate, and I'm the one that chose to do this. If you're gonna hurt him,...then you've gotta take me too." She defended. Her mother just looked at her astonished.

"Kate dear...I-I can't hurt my sweet little girl." Eve said shaking her head.

"Well then you can't hurt Humphrey either. Because he and I love each other very much." Kate said as she kissed me on the cheek. She then looked at her mom quick, then connected muzzles with me. Eve just sat there staring, watching her daughter express her love to me.

Eve then couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Kate and pulled her from my arms. I was upset seeing my mate get pulled away, just like that. I at first didn't do anything, but when I seen Kate struggling to get back to me, something in me snapped.

"Leave my mate alone." I growled in an angered tone. Eve looked back at me, then continued on dragging Kate away. I let a demonic growl erupt in my throat, and I got up off my haunches.

"I'm not gonna say it again, leave my mate alone." I growled as I went after them. I caught up with them outside in the bright daylight. I rushed over to Kate's side, and tried to free her. Eve seen this and turned to me with a slash from her paw.

I caught the hit across my face. Immediately blood began to slowly seep from the wound. I brought my paw to my cheek and touched it. The three long deep scratches stung when I touched them.

I then jumped at Eve, landing on her and growling in her face. I barked and snarled, and I began to attack her. She acknowledged this with tossing Kate aside and turning to face me for the violent engagement into battle. She circled me as I did the same. We then lunged at each other, claws ready to rip each other's throats out. Suddenly, Eve was tackled by a grey blur. I recognized it to be Winston.

"What are you doing Eve?!" he shouted as he brought her down to the ground.

"He mated with Kate." she replied trying to get out from under her mate. He looked at me, and I gave him a confirming nod. He then refocused on restraining his mate.

Kate rushed over to my side and I took her into my arms. She cried into my chest fur, soaking it with each tear that emerged. I held her as I stroked her back and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Kate. I'm here, you don't have to worry. We'll always be together, no matter what happens." I whispered in her ear as I stroked her back and held her in my embrace. She continued to sob, and nuzzled my chest lovingly. She was scared stiff, scared that she was being separated from the one she loved. She pulled her head up by mine, and locked lips with me in a kiss. This kiss was the most passionate kiss she ever gave me. I seen how much she loved me and just savored the moment.

"I never want to leave you Humphrey. Promise me you won't let me leave your side." she cried as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I promise." I said as I held her again.

**So Eve tried to take her daughter from her mate. Humphrey acknowledged this with violence, and was soothing to the frightened Kate. So I guess that's what love is. Right? Well leave a review and tell me how I did. I'm gonna start on Chapter 4 now. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, we left off with Eve walking into Kate and Humphrey's den at the wrong moment; and she tried to take her daughter from the omega she loved. Humphrey reacted to this with violence, though he's usually never violent; and did that to protect the one he loved. His love with Kate was so pure, it turned him to a violent wolf you do not wanna mess with when his mate was dragged from his arms. So here's chapter 4, R&R.**

"_I promise." I said as I held her again._

* * *

She enjoyed being in the warm, soothing embrace of the one she loved; and just let my comforting take effect and calm her. She nuzzled me lovingly and I held her, just trying to assure her there was nothing that could separate us. She wouldn't accept the fact that when there's true love, there's no barrier strong enough to separate the two joined hearts.

She soon calmed down several minutes later, she and I were already back in the den; and Winston had already left with Eve. She brought her head up to mine and connected muzzles with me for the second time in the past hour. And like her earlier kiss, this one was very passionate.

"I love you...and never wanna leave your side." she whimpered as she pulled away. She brought herself back into my chest and just kept herself there until she felt that she was ready to face the world again with her love for me. The world was just so harsh, the fact that she's an alpha, a very attractive alpha at that; and that I was an omega.

This world was so harsh, almost everyday she had to cry in my chest; not wanting to leave my side. The hardships included other males, big strong alpha males to be precise; all trying to get her as their mate. And when their competition is just an omega, there's no telling how much longer I'll be able to keep her.

Her mother Eve isn't making these hardships easier, she's just making them harder to endure. I know she's just a protective mother, but what she doesn't know is that she's being OVER-protective. Every time she sees any funny business between the two of us, she breaks it up; by taking Kate away, or threatening me.

If Kate were to be taken by another male, that male would have to wait until she gives birth and allow the pups to become at least a week or so old. When the male sees his chance, he kills the pups, but has to fight her mate and beat him. After he kills the pups, he has to mate with her and make sure that only a forceful male could take her. And that means mating with her rather harshly, and harsh enough that another male could not mate hard enough with her and claim her.

If that were to happen, I wouldn't stand a chance. First of all, I'm weak and would not stand a chance in a fight with a big alpha male. Second, if an alpha male were to claim her as his, I would not be able to claim her back as mine.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked me, shaking me from my thoughts on if something were to happen to separate us. I shook myself back to reality.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking about something important." I replied as I hugged her, not wanting to let the world's hardships take me from my love. She returned the embrace, and then looked at me and I knew I had to tell her my thoughts. I took a deep breath, and then thought about how to explain my thoughts.

"Kate..." I began.

"Yes?"

"I know how we love each other and all, but..." I trailed off, not wanting to face the rules of life.

"But, what?" she asked worriedly.

"But...there's something we need to discuss."

"Discuss what?"

"Well, for starters...there are some hardships that could separate us. But-" I said, but Kate cut me off.

"Humphrey, there is absolutely nothing that can keep us apart." she said as she kissed me. After she pulled away, I took a deep breath and continued my explanation.

"Well, actually there is. If an alpha male were to try and get you as his, there's no way I'll be able to keep him from achieving his goal." I said as I looked down to the ground. She looked at me, and realized that this was a hardship that could separate us. "And if he were to achieve his goal, there's...there's no way I'll be able to take you back." I finished as I pulled my face into her shoulder and cried a bit. She tried soothing me as she put what I was saying together. She realized I was right, and wanted to make sure that if an alpha male were to come and try taking her; they'd have to be pretty strong to do so. She wanted to mate with me once more, but this time to make sure there is still a chance I could keep her.

"Humphrey..." she began. "I know you're not an alpha, but without limits to your actions, you can do things with so much strength; it's incredible."

"What a-are you s-saying?" I asked

"I'm saying; let's make sure an alpha male will have to mate me at his harshest."

"What do you m-mean?"

"Let's mate one last time. This time, I wont limit how harsh you go." she said, pulling me up by her.

"But...but I don't wanna hurt you. There must be another way"

"No Humphrey, you said yourself that there's no way you'll be able to keep me from another alpha." she explained as she kissed me again

"Yeah, but..." I said, but she cut me off by licking up and down my chest. Her mind was set on mating with me one last time; and making sure I could keep her as a mate. This felt so good, I could feel myself begin to grow down in the lower region.

**(WARNING!)**

She continued to let her tongue flow across my chest. It was pleasuring, and I knew now there was no stopping the rest of the process. She pushed me onto my back, and continued to lick me. She eventually made it to my lower region, and gasped at my size.

I was so much bigger than the last two times, but that was because I wasn't limiting the pleasure that affected it. So she then proceeded and licked me there.

"Oh, that felt good" I moaned. She licked again. And again, and rapidly again and again.

She soon took my shaft into her mouth, bobbing up and down. It felt amazing, the best feeling I ever experienced. She did for several moments, but soon I felt my climax building.

"Kate, I'm-" I began, but stopped mid-sentence when I tensed. Then I released, sending my load into her mouth. She licked it up, giving my tip a quick lick to get the rest of the fluids.

I just layed there panting, letting my tongue hang out my gaped mouth. I was so pleasured, I couldn't say anything; and just continued to pant. She got up, and walked forward some; flapping her tail up exposing her entrance.

I stood up with my shaft dangling, and acknowledged this with mounting her. I readjusted myself so all my weight wasn't on her. I started to enter her, and she gave me a confirming nod to proceed.

I proceeded, pushing my member deep into her slit. It was so warm and tight, it was amazing. Though I've done this before, this time I was not controlling myself; it was what Kate wanted.

So I pushed deeper, and she moaned at the feeling of her insides stretching with my member. I then pumped faster, and pushed harder. At first she winced from my lack of control, but her pain turned to awe as I continued. I pumped harder, so hard; her body shook back and forth with each hump.

Now I was humping her as hard and fast as I could, yipping like a pup as I enjoyed how good it felt to lose control. Kate was even moaning loudly from the pleasure. As I continued to hump her, ramming my member in her slit; I could feel my climax getting close.

"Get...r-ready..." I said through gritted teeth as I tensed. Soon my load was ready, and I released it; shooting my thick, white seed deep into her. It coated her walls, and she exhaled heavily at the feeling of my seed flowing inside of her.

"_Oooohhhh..." _she moaned. My load continued to rush out my tip, and it had been releasing for some time already.

Finally, my load ceased, and I exhaled heavily with relief. That was the longest load I ever endured, and it was very tiring. Kate and I soon lowered to the ground, falling asleep immediately. This was our best mating experience, it was uncontrolled and very hard. This was the harshest I've ever gone, or even the harshest I've ever thought of going. And that is exactly how Kate wanted it; so an alpha would have to tire himself out in order to claim her as his.

**Well, that was indeed a lemon. Incase you were startled, I said clearly in line 42. So if you seen the warning, don't say I didn't warn you. Peace.**


End file.
